Secuestro Fortuito
by RavenYaz
Summary: -¿Qué clase de secuestrador seria si no investigo a mi víctima, preciosa? – Dijo y comenzó a reír con malicia nuevamente. – Pero bueno, tú me ofreciste lo que quisiera a cambio de la vida de esa lacra y me lo darás. – Continuo, mi mundo se venía abajo, nada podía ser peor. Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos... Advertencia LEMON!


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece sino a Dc y todas esas personas con un universo de imaginación que yo no tengo (u.u), todo lo demás si.  
**

**Aclaración****:**

**Kori=Starfire**

**Rachel=Raven**

**Jason=Red X**

**Richard (Dick)=Robin**

**Nicole=Jinx**

**Wally=Kid Flash**

**Garfield=Beast Boy**

**(Ya se que lo saben, pero por si las moscas)**

**Advertencia: Contenido fuerte, algo difícil de digerir, alto contenido sexual y violento.**

**Aclarado esto a leer...**

**Secuestro Fortuito:**

El día estaba soleado, Kori diría que está perfecto para ir a la playa. Pero yo odio la playa. Así que yo digo que está perfecto para leer un poco. Pero como nada es perfecto, en realidad solo estaba perfecto para ir a la universidad. Matar el examen que me está matando y luego tomar un poco de aire en alguna cafetería, tomando un té con Nicole o lo que sea. Porque en lo que respecta a Koriand y a mi novio Garfield podrían volver locos a cualquier cuerdo sobre la faz de la tierra. Por eso prefería estar con Nicole, si de una cafetería se trataba.

-Llegaremos tarde otra vez Rachel – Escuche gritar a Kori, vivíamos juntas desde que comenzamos la universidad. Nuestro departamento quedaba a una cuadra de la misma. Cuestión bastante conveniente.

-Ya voy – Grite repasando por última vez mis apuntes y baje para encontrarme con ella.

-Lista para tu examen – Me pregunto con toda esa dulzura tan de ella. Asentí con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a la universidad.

-Bien, te veo luego, estaré en la cafetería de la esquina con Nicole y Gar. – Le avise, ya que su horario era distinto al mío y salía una hora más tarde que yo al almuerzo. Ella asintió y se fue a su salón. Entre al mío y mire el examen con todo el odio del que fui capaz. Se veía imposible. Pero luego de unos largos 40 minutos lo termine. Lo entregue echándole miles de bendiciones y rogándole a Dios aprobar. Luego Salí del salón y me encontré con los ojos verdes más molestos del mundo. Pero igual lo amaba, por algo era mi novio. Me dio una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue? – Pregunto, yo solo lo mire y me encogí de hombros. – Bien, quieres escuchar algo realmente gracioso. – Me pregunto, negué con la cabeza, pero igualmente me conto un chiste realmente horrible. Pronto llegamos a la cafetería y ahí estaba Nicole, esperando por nosotros como de costumbre. – Hola Niki – Dijo Garfield y Nicole le clavo un cuchillazo con la mirada. Sonreí un poco.

-¿Estudiaste para cálculo? – Me pregunto preocupada, Nicole era un asco en cálculo. Asentí. El examen era dentro de dos días. – ¿Me ayudas? – Casi suplico.

-¿Hay de otra? – Le pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza y yo comencé a explicarle.

…

Mientras en otra parte de la misma cafetería:

-Que hay Dick – Respondió el celular un apuesto joven de ojos grises, cabello oscuro y piel blanca con un toque bronceado.

-Jason, la chica a la que buscas, es de tez pálida, cabello corto negro, ojos de un extraño azul llegando a violeta y en fin, está bastante buena. – Se escucho una voz al otro lado del celular.

-Sí, creo que la veo. Pero podrías por una puta vez tan solo enviarme una fotografía – Respondió el joven de ojos grises mirando disimuladamente a Rachel.

-La enviare al celular de Wally – Respondió el chico colgando el celular. Automáticamente el celular de un chico que estaba justo al lado de Jason, de piel blanca, ojos celestes y cabello rojizo emitió un sonido. Jason tomo el celular de Wally y lo observo.

-Bingo – Dijo mirando la fotografía que había enviado su compañero Dick y luego a la chica que estaba justo dos mesas frente a él.

-¿Y… como lo haremos? – Pregunto el pelirrojo, quien había entrado al turbio negocio de Richard Grayson hace apenas una semana y este era su primer secuestro.

**Jason Pov.**

-Solo observa – Le respondí al novato, espere a que el idiota que la acompañaba se levantara de la mesa, luego camine hacia la mesa de la chica y le tire un jugo de naranja encima. Ella se exalto un poco y luego me miro con esos impresionantes ojos azules. – Discúlpame, yo soy tan torpe perdóname… - Le pedí mil excusas a la chica. Ella me miraba como si yo fuera una aparición.

-Lo eres sin duda, pero está bien, solo… no te preocupes yo... - Me respondió sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. La mire con detalle, era una arpía sarcástica, pero estaba muy buena la verdad.

– Te acompaño al baño para que te… - Ella asintió y firmo su sentencia, ahora todo comenzaría otra vez. Una vez estábamos lo suficientemente apartados de todos, la tire contra la pared y le puse mi arma en la cabeza.

-Si gritas, morirás preciosa – Le dije con malicia, ella asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos. La chica sarcástica de hace unos segundos se había ido a la mierda. En su lugar dejo a una indefensa que me miraba con terror. Era verdaderamente hermosa. Le sonreí con malicia. – Bien bonita, esto es lo que pasara, escucha con atención – Le susurre en el oído ella seguía derramando lagrimas. – ¿Me estas escuchando? – Le pregunte de manera intimidante, ella asintió. – Muy bien, saldrás de aquí, iras a tu puta mesa y le dirás a los idiotas que están contigo que te tienes que ir. ¿Está bien? – Le pregunte algo alterado, solo fingía, ella asintió. – Dirás que te vas a cambiar de ropa o lo que sea. Yo estaré esperándote en un auto rojo, si no haces lo que te digo, tu estúpido noviecito se muere ¿entendiste? – Volví a preguntar. Ella asintió aterrada. – No llores, no queremos que sospechen – Termine y la solté de una manera bastante brusca. Ella casi cae al suelo. Le sonreí con malicia y ella se seco las lágrimas para luego ir a la mesa.

**Rachel Pov.**

-Am… tengo que irme, la alergia me está matando – Dije para justificar el llanto. Estaba aterrada y no veía forma de escapar de esto. Observe como el hombre que me amenazo salía de la cafetería. Pensé en hablar, pero me aterrorizaba lo que le pudiera hacer a Garfield.

-¿Pero qué sucede linda? – Me pregunto Garfield con toda su dulzura.

-Solo la alergia – Le respondí y me apresure a salir. Automáticamente cruce la puerta sentí como sus brazos me atrapaban.

-Así me gusta preciosa, muy bien hecho – Dijo el hombre tomándome por el cuello y amenazándome con el arma. No había nadie cerca en este maldito callejón. Comencé a llorar nuevamente. Me hundía en desesperación. Cuando estaba a punto de subir al coche rojo escuche la voz de Garfield.

-Espera Rae olvidast… - El no termino de articular, pues la escena lo petrifico. El hombre volvió a amenazarme con el arma.

-Si haces cualquier movimiento, tu noviecita muere pendejo. Lo mismo para ti niña – Dijo al notar que Nicole sacaba un celular. – Suban, todos, los tres, ahora o le vuelo la cabeza. – Amenazo y Garfield y Nicole subieron al coche con rapidez. Luego el hombre me hizo subir y él subió a mi lado. El otro secuestrador arranco el coche y más adelante se detuvo. – Bien tú conduces maricón. – Le dijo el que me derramo el jugo a Garfield, golpeándolo a su vez.

-No lo golpeen, no hay necesidad de… - Me quede callada cuando sentí el arma presionar contra mi cabeza.

– Cállate si quieres conservar tu corona princesita – Dijo el hombre y me sonrió con malicia. Yo opte por callarme. Mire hacia el lado y vi a Nicole hecha un manojo de nervios, no paraba de llorar y temblar. Me acerque y la abrace, milagrosamente el hombre solo comenzó a reír. El otro apuntaba a Garfield para que condujera. Maldecía los millones de mi familia con toda mi alma. Siempre quise ser independiente de esa maldita fortuna de mierda. Pero termine metida en un auto rojo con una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza y dos de las personas que más amo a punto de morir por mi maldita fortuna. – Bueno – El hombre respondió el celular. – Entiendo, me hare cargo de ello ahora, espero que mi parte aumente, lo mío son los secuestros no los asesinatos Dick – Termino de hablar, el nerviosismo se apodero de mi. ¿Asesinato? a quien iba a asesinar. Porque demonios tenía que suceder esto. – A ver detente aquí inútil – Grito el hombre golpeando a Garfield nuevamente, mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Garfield aparco el coche en el medio de la nada – Baja – ordeno. Garfield bajo temblando. – Vigila las princesitas, tengo un encargo que hacer. – Dijo a el secuestrador pelirrojo y bajo tras Garfield. Él lo asesinaría, iba a asesinarlo.

-¡NO! Por favor no lo hagas, por favor – Grite totalmente histérica bajando tras él. El pelirrojo intento detenerme, pero no pudo porque ya no me importaba nada, solo quería que todos nos mantuviéramos con vida. – Por favor, no lo asesines, te pagare por su vida, no le hagas daño por favor. – Seguía llorando histérica. Garfield me miraba negando con la cabeza. El hombre que más bien era un chico de mi edad, se volteo con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro.

-¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a pagar por esta lacra que te engaña? – Pregunto el secuestrador, me sorprendí cuando articulo aquello, pero no le preste atención, solo quería joder.

-Lo que sea, pero no le hagas daño – Le respondí. Él se volteo y lo golpeo con el arma dejándolo inconsciente. Yo cerré los ojos, no podía ver aquello.

-¿Lo que sea? – Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios. Yo mire hacia un lado aterrada. Él comenzó a reír – ¿Me darías lo que sea? – Volvió a preguntar, acercándose un poco más. Esto era inaguantable. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas. – Pues déjame decirte que ese imbécil no lo vale preciosa. – Me respondió, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrí vi el celular del secuestrador, lleno de imágenes de Garfield siéndome infiel con una chica rubia que creo haber visto en la universidad. Mis ojos se abrieron como dos soles, no podía creer lo que veía. Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Como tienes… como… - Mi llanto no me dejaba articular.

-¿Qué clase de secuestrador seria si no investigo a mi víctima, preciosa? – Dijo y comenzó a reír con malicia nuevamente. – Pero bueno, tú me ofreciste lo que quisiera a cambio de la vida de esa lacra y me lo darás. – Continuo, mi mundo se venía abajo, nada podía ser peor. Mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos. – Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que te hare un favor linda. – Dijo y presiono el gatillo sin remordimiento alguno. Di un brinco por el ruido, junto con un grito desgarrador y vi un charco de sangre envolver a Garfield. Seguía llorando completamente fuera de mis cávales, el secuestrador me cargo con bastante brusquedad hasta volver a meterme en el auto. – No te merecía – Me dijo abrazándome, como si me hubiera hecho un favor al asesinarlo.

Acariciaba mi cabello, mis brazos, mi rostro y luego de una media hora, mi mirada se había perdido. Seguía en brazos del secuestrador quien ahora estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Me ofreció y negué con la cabeza. Todavía estaba en shock por lo que había sucedido. Mire a un lado y vi a Nicole completamente dormida, el otro secuestrador manejaba, mientras tatareaba una canción que sonaba en el estéreo. Hice un movimiento algo brusco, el secuestrador de los ojos grises me apunto con el arma y me quede quieta. Pero le lance una mirada tajante. Pronto llegamos a una casa de campo, bastante retirada de la ciudad. Había costado unos cuarenta minutos de camino.

-Baja – Escuche articular al secuestrador. Me vendo los ojos con un pañuelo rojo y el otro chico se los vendo a Nicole. – Camina – Dijo y yo me deje guiar por él, ya que no veía por dónde demonios iba. Pronto llegamos pues escuche cuando abrió una puerta. Acto seguido me quito la venda de los ojos. Era una casa de campo común, no estaba sucia como lo que uno imaginaria cuando lo secuestran. Era simplemente una casa. – Llévala a donde acordamos, tengo algunos asuntos que resolver a solas con la princesita. – Le dijo al otro secuestrador refiriéndose a Nicole. El otro se la llevo y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola con él. Comencé a temblar de terror. – Ven aquí – Me dijo acercándose y tirando de mi brazo hacia él, hasta lograr que quedara completamente pegada a su cuerpo. – No te voy a mentir preciosa – Me dijo acariciando mi cabello, yo baje la mirada, ya sabía dónde iba a parar todo esto. – Voy a hacerte mía hasta que me canse – Me dijo besándome la mejilla. Lagrimas se comenzaron a desbordar de mis ojos. – He de advertirte que no me canso con facilidad – rio maliciosamente. Sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, me moría del terror. Nunca había hecho esto, esto tener sexo, lo intente con Garfield una vez, pero no pude porque entre en pánico. Ahora me arrepentía de no haberlo hecho, aunque Garfield me hubiera engañado, no se compara con lo que este hombre va a hacerme. Comenzó a besar mi cuello primero con sutileza, luego con voracidad.

-Por favor, no… - Suplique, las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro. Él me sonrió con malicia.

-Me lo debes linda, saque un estorbo de tu vida, al menos se agradecida. – Me dijo rompiendo la parte superior de mi vestido de un tirón. Me sobresalte con tal movimiento y mas lagrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos. Intente empujarlo, porque no podía más. Pero su arma hizo acto de presencia recorriendo desde mi vientre hasta mis labios. – Abre la boca – Dijo, y yo lo mire con sorpresa – Abre la puta boca- Volvió a decir y lo hice de espacio, temblando del miedo. El introdujo el arma en mi boca. – ¿La sientes? – Me pregunto, yo asentí en un ataque de histeria. – Bien, si no cooperas explotara dentro de ti ¿entendido? – Pregunto con autoridad, asentí con rapidez y el saco la pistola de mi boca. Deje escapar un sollozo, no lo podía evitar. Luego me empujo hacia la cama que había en esta habitación. Caí con violencia. Pero me mantuve quieta, quería salvaguardar mi vida.

Él comenzó a besarme con brusquedad, comenzando por el cuello, luego el comienzo de mis senos donde todavía había un sostén. Después bajo hacia el vientre y termino de rasgar por completo el vestido corto ceñido al cuerpo que decidí utilizar este maldito día. Se deshizo de mis zapatos y de los restos de mi vestido. Yo miraba un punto fijo de la habitación, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto sentí como sus manos desgarraron mi sostén. Abrí los ojos y me cubrí los pechos por instinto. Él me miro y sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tomo mis muñecas y alejo mis brazos de mis senos, me sonroje y lo mire suplicante. Él subió mis brazos hasta dejarlos sobre mi cabeza, se acerco a mis labios y deposito un casto beso. Luego ataco mis senos sin contemplación con su legua, sus labios, sus dientes, todo… sacándome pequeños gemidos que lo hacían sonreír. Bajo sus manos recorriendo cada una de mis curvas sin perder detalle, yo no me moví, mis manos se quedaron justo encima de mi cabeza. Mientras las suyas estaban ocupándose de deshacerse de mi ropa interior por completo. Yo estaba completamente desnuda y él tenía toda su ropa. Me sentía totalmente dominada y humillada. Él dejo de manosearme para mirarme, me observo con detalle, su mirada gris me ponía completamente nerviosa y pensar que en la cafetería pensé que había visto el hombre más guapo del mundo. Pero resulto que es un maldito secuestrador, violador, empedernido. Él se quito la camisa, mostrando su perfectamente tonificado cuerpo. Luego se acerco a mi oído.

-¿Podría ser mucho peor no lo crees? – Dijo auto elogiándose por su evidente belleza. Mire hacia un lado y se escaparon mas lagrimas. – Por cierto mi nombre es Jason - Él término de desnudarse, sus dedos viajaron hasta mi intimidad. Comenzó a masajearla, sacándome gemidos y haciendo que me retorciera bajo él. Se sentía bien, de hecho se sentía excelente. No podía contenerme, él sonreía, le gustaba humillarme. Pensé en empujarlo y salir corriendo, pero recordé lo tétrico que se sentía tener un revolver en la boca. Así que opte por solo quedarme quieta y esperar a que terminara. – Bien, ya estas lista – Dijo introduciendo un dedo dentro de mí, haciéndome gemir aun mas, se sentía un poco incomodo. – Si que lo estas – Dijo sonriendo y me penetro de una sola embestida, rápida, fuerte, sin rodeos. Sentí un dolor infinito, un dolor que no podría describir y junto con ese dolor escapo un grito desgarrador de mi garganta, evidenciando el inmenso malestar que sentía en ese momento. Cuando al fin abrí los ojos y el grito termino, las lágrimas caían sin cesar. Mis ojos encontraron los de él, los cuales estaban llenos de una indescriptible sorpresa. – Debiste advertirme que era tu primera vez, lo habría tomado con más calma – rio el desgraciado. Mis lágrimas aumentaron. Él mismo arqueo mi espalda con sus manos para tener más contacto, se introdujo un poco más y gemí. Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Estuvo largos segundos dentro de mí, como esperando de alguna manera a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intromisión. Luego salió con lentitud. Volvió a entrar, pero esta vez con más delicadeza, aun así me dolía un poco. – Sabes, esto es divertido, las zorras con las que acostumbro acostarme ni siquiera deben recordar la palabra virginidad – Comento riendo y entrando nuevamente un poco más rápido esta vez. – Esto es algo más, como decirlo… mucho más excitante – dijo y me dio una estocada rápida y profunda. Grite en el momento y mas lagrimas salieron. Él sonrió y volvió a hacerlo, volví a gemir, me seguía doliendo bastante.

-Me lastimas, para… por favor… - Le dije con una voz sumisa que no me caracterizaba en lo mas mínimo. Moví las manos hacia su pecho para intentar separarlo de mí, pero él me miro con autoridad y amenaza. Volví a ponerlas sobre mi cabeza obediente. Él me sonrió con perversión y volvió a embestirme, esta vez con más suavidad. Comenzó a hacer ese movimiento suave, embriagante una y otra vez, haciéndome contorsionarme bajo su cuerpo. Sentía el sudor bajando por mi vientre. Él se estaba controlando para no lastimarme al parecer. Pero eso no duro demasiado.

-Bien linda, espero que haya sido suficiente para que te acostumbraras a mí… - Dijo sonriéndome – Eres muy estrecha preciosa, por eso te duele, pero la verdad para mí es mucho mejor así, no lo voy a negar – Dijo atacando mi cuello con besos. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar en ese mar de sensaciones. Aun sentía dolor, pero era menos que al principio. Él aumento la velocidad mientras me besaba, comencé a gemir desesperadamente él me sonrió. – No es tan malo después de todo ¿o sí?- Negué con la cabeza y enrede mis manos en su cabello. Lo bese con necesidad enredando mi lengua con la de él. Hice presión a su cuerpo hasta que quede sobre él. Lo mire expectante él estaba bastante sorprendido. Cerré los ojos y comencé a moverme, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, pero su cara de satisfacción me dejaba saber que lo que sea, lo estaba haciendo bien. Bese su cuello, luego su pecho él me observaba y sonreía. Termine en sus labios, pero él me tomo del cabello antes de que pudiera besarlo. Volvió a estar sobre mí. Me embestía con más fuerza y rapidez, ya no sabía si lo que sentía era dolor, placer o ambas. Solo estaba ahí, totalmente desorientada sin estar segura de lo que hacía. Tomo mis manos nuevamente y las puso sobre mi cabeza. – No las muevas – Me ordeno, cerré los ojos. – No, mírame y no dejes de hacerlo ni un instante – Articulo, yo abrí los ojos y los conecte con su mirada gris. – Ahora – Dijo y me embistió sacándome un gemido – júrame – Volvió a embestirme haciendo que me retorciera bajo él y me aferrara a las sabanas – Que – Volvió a hacerlo con más fuerza, intente mover las manos pero las sostuvo con una de las suyas. – No dejaras que alguien más te toque – Volvió a embestirme, cerré los ojos el placer me embriagaba – Mírame y júralo – Me dijo con autoridad tomándome del cabello. Lo mire a los ojos y otra lágrima escapo. – Jura que nadie más te tocara jamás – Volvió a hablar. Por fin había salido de mi trance, me sorprendía demasiado lo que ese demente me estaba pidiendo que jurara. – Júralo – Volvió a hablar amenazante, haciéndome sentir dolor nuevamente, él sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Se me escapo un gemido, acompañado de un sollozo.

-Lo juro…- Dije en un susurro, solo quería que la tortura acabase. Él me sonrió y me hizo llegar al clímax, mientras lo hacía conmigo.

-Eres solo mía, me pertenecerás siempre – Dijo besándome con posesividad. – Es un juramento. – termino, luego se vistió y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Un año después:

Hace un año que dos compañeros de universidad y yo fuimos secuestrados por dos hombres de quienes desde el rescate no hemos vuelto a saber. Asesinaron a mi novio y luego nos llevaron a mí y a Nicole con ellos. Pidieron un millón de dólares, por el rescate de cada una y mi madre se los dio sin titubear ni un segundo. Los primeros meses después del secuestro, mi vida fue un completo terror, veía sus ojos grises en todos lados. No permitía que ningún hombre se me acercara. Vivía con miedo. Pero pronto llego una persona especial a mi vida. Un chico llamado Roy Harper, él me ayudo a superar todo lo sucedido. Me ha enseñado a no tener miedo, a superar las adversidades. El infierno que viví hace un año, se ha vuelto casi invisible.

Mi amiga Nicole, bloqueo la situación a tal magnitud que ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que sucedió. Lo único que articula sobre ese acontecimiento es que Wally es muy bueno. Yo no opino lo mismo que ella, si el tal Wally fuera como dice, no hubiese cometido un secuestro.

En cuanto a él, ese chico que me robo la inocencia de la manera más cruel y ruin, no tengo claro lo que siento, si miedo, repulsión o atracción. Lo único importante es que todos los días de mi vida intento olvidarlo por completo, aunque esos ojos grises y esa sonrisa perversa no salen de mis pensamientos.

Roy comprende mi situación y no me presiona para hacer el amor. Pero la verdad aun recuerdo el tacto de sus manos sobre mi piel. Es una sensación simplemente inaudita, todos los días hago mi mejor esfuerzo por olvidarme de todo. Esta tarde estoy en el cementerio de Jump City, dejándole flores a la tumba de Garfield. A pesar de su infidelidad él dio su vida por mí, eso es algo por lo que siempre le estaría agradecida.

-Gracias por todos los momentos que me diste – Le dije a la tumba poniendo las flores. Solté una lágrima y luego vi una sombra formarse en frente de mí. Me voltee aterrada, quizás no lo había superado como me quería hacer creer a mí misma. Me quede de una pieza cuando lo vi. Era él, con su sonrisa retorcida y sus inigualables e intimidantes ojos grises mirándome.

-Lo juraste Rachel- Fue lo último que escuche, antes de sentir como su mano acallaba un grito que salía desde mis entrañas.

***FIN***

**Lo sé, lo sé, ya me pueden odiar, asesinar, matar y todo lo que se les ocurra. Fue algo tétrico y sombrío lo admito, más de lo normal también lo admito. Pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema o me volvería loca! (Más de lo que estoy) **

**Pero igual espero sus Reviews! Aunque sean para insultarme. Bueno gracias por leer, preciosos y preciosas. Hasta mi próximo desvarió XD**


End file.
